Demon King
by WombatQueen
Summary: Harry was just a normal high schooler, when one day he gets flushed into another world, and becomes the demon king. where he accidentally asks for Draco's hand. SLASH a kind of Harry Potter X Kyou Kara Maou Cross over. First fic. crack and all.
1. Flushed into a new world

**Disclamer**: I do no not own Harry Potter, and co, of course J. K. Rowling does. Neither do I own the country which this is set, this is based on and Inspired By the wonderful story of Kyou Kara Maou, which belongs to its amazingly talented owner.

**Things to keep in mind: **those of you who are familiar with Kyou Kara Maou, may see that the story blatantly mirrors the beginning of the actual series, do not fret! I plan to take it off in my own direction quite soon, just setting the scene and all that.

**ALSO: this will most likely contain SLASH! if you are uncomfortable with stash, read something else, or pretend Harry is a Girl.**

Harry potter struggled furiously against the grip of his porky cousin Dudley and his cronies. He couldn't believe he was in this situation! It had only been a few minutes ago that Harry Potter, age fifteen, a normal high school student had been walking home from school minding his own business, when he had seen his least favorite cousin's gang crowding around a boy with bright red hair. Sighing, he thought maybe he should just carry on walking, it was none of his business anyway, it wasn't like he was friends with the red head or anything, but that wasn't Harry Potter's style.

"Excuse me, if you're doing something illegal you should stop now." He said, his voice trembling ever so slightly, because he was a lot shorter and lankier than even the tiniest member of Dudley's gang. They turned to face him, and the red head took this as his chance to run.

_How's THAT for gratitude!_ Thought Harry indignantly and his cousin loomed over him.

"Since you let out prey get away, we are going to have to teach you a lesson!' Dudley sneered.

And that is how Harry found himself in his present predicament, being held roughly by the arms, being pushed into a stall in a girl's toilet! He yelled and struggled but it didn't help, one of Dudley's cronies grabbed his hair and shoved his face into the toilet bowl.

It was then that something very strange happened, water began to suck Harry _into_ the toilet, like a giant vacuum, all he could see was an endless spiral of swirling water! _What the…?_ He thought_ Is there some kind of crazy black hole inside the toilet? THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!_

Then, as suddenly as the swirling had started it stopped, and Harry found himself lying in a grassy field. He sat up and ran a hand through his damn raven, unkempt hair, he was completely soaked. he looked around him, where ever he was, this defiantly was no his homeland, there were mountains in the horizon, unfamiliar to him, and the climate was a lot warmer than Britain was at this time of year, where was he?

It was then that he heard the scream; he looked up to see a young woman with light brown hair and eyes staring at him in complete horror. He stood up, and tried to calm her by talking, but this seemed to only make her more terrified, she began screeching in a foreign language he did not understand, nor could place. The screaming woman was soon joined by more foreigners, all seemed for some reason to be dressed in peasants clothing, like you would see in a medieval play, and for some reason had torches and pitchforks, nor a good sign in Harry's opinion.

One man, exceedingly better dressed than the others came forward on a horse barking something at him, in their strange language.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you!" Harry cried out desperately. "Where are we? Is this some kind of theme park?" he looked nervously at the crowd, which was looking more and more murderous. "What's going on? Have I offended you in some way."

The man, coming closed, got off his horse, and strode forward. He was tall, with long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, his face hard, and not very friendly. He backed more harsh words, before grabbing Harry's head and squeezing it. Harry yelled and struggled, he felt a sharp pain in his head like it was being ripped apart, his eyes squeezed shut.

When the man released his grip on Harry's head, Harry heard the Villager people mutter, but this time he could understand them clearly.

"What are we going to do! Look at him, he's obviously one of them, that black hair, and those green eyes, only the really powerful ones have green eyes!"

"We should kill him! Before he destroys our village!"

"No, he doesn't know anything yet, he is not a threat to us." Barked the tall blonde, he turned to face Harry. "Can you understand now, brat."

Harry blinked but before he could reply he heard galloping and his name being yelled.

"HARRY!" he turned round just in time to see three horses galloping to wards them, the man in the lead, with log shaggy black hair was the one yelling out to him, could this be his rescuer on the white horse.

"Well if it isn't Lucius Von Malfoy?" Sneered the man with black hair. "Stay away from Harry, you Traitor!"

"Sirius Black, Still the same old lap dog!" Lucius growled back, jumping back onto his horse. Harry watched them as they both drew swords, and parried, while ridding. When suddenly, he felt something boney grip his shoulders and pick him up off the ground as if he weighed nothing. He looked up in disbelief to see it was a skeleton with wings, honestly, he _must_ be dreaming. However gross the skeleton was, it wasn't as scary as falling from the height it had carried him to. He heard the distant cry of Lucius yelling something about saving him, before he galloped off. _So am I being rescued by the good or the bad guys now?_ He mused as the flying skeleton carried him off, after Sirius Black and his men.

Harry rubbed his backside gingerly. Once out of sight of the village, the flying Skeleton, who he had nicknamed "Boney" had gently lowered him back to the ground, and he had ridded the rest of the way behind Siruis, whom he had discovered he liked quite a lot. There was something warm and gentle about the man that put Harry at ease, as well as a strange sense of familiarity. But Harry was not used to riding, and now that he was off the horse, he began to feel the affects of riding for so long, explaining the butt rubbing.

They were greeted outside a small cottage by a man with silver flecked hair wearing white robes.

"Your Majesty! You're safe!" The man cried

Harry gave Siruis a questioning look, and received a playful grin in reply.

"He's talking to you."

"ME!" Harry squeaked. "What are you talking about." The man with gray flecked hair bowed.

"Welcome you're Majesty, I'm sure this all seems very strange to you, right now, but you are the twenty-seventh Maou, The Demon King! Allow me to introduce myself; I am Remus Von Lupin, your humble servant!"

Harry just gapped

"D-D-Demon, wha?" he finally spluttered.

"Demon King" Remus and Siruis chorused.

Harry Rubbed his temples "This has got to be a dream..' he muttered. Either that or some really twisted elaborate prank show, where someone would suddenly jump out and say "Smile for the Camera". Harry decided he liked the dream idea better.

"but why me?" He asked, his voice tired. "I mean, I'm not incredibly handsome , I'm not top of my class, and I don't have any weird birthmarks or lockets, so how can you be sure its me your after?"

Remus eyes glittered as he took the young boy's hand

"I knew it was you the moment I saw you, That Raven back hair that refuses to be tamed, and those startling green eyes, sure traits of someone so nobel as the Maou. Not to mention your glorious black attire, only one such as the Maou can wear black."

"This is my school uniform!" Harry protested, but Remus didn't seem to hear he was off muttering something about the glory of the Maou.

"I guess I'll play along, I'll wake up sooner or later." Harry said, mumbling half to himself, turning to Remus, he asked "So what do I have to do?"

Remus seemed puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well usually in these types of situations for me to go home I have to 'clear a level' you know, like rescue a princess or slay a dragon, or…"

"Slay a dragon? Heavens No! they are a protected species!"

"Well then, _what_ do I have to do?"

Siruis smiled

"You have to kill humans."

"Humans?"

"Yes, those who oppose the Demon Kingdom, you are the Maou after all."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, this was one strange dream.

TBC


	2. The dinner party

**Disclamer**: I do no not own Harry Potter, and co, of course J. K. Rowling does. Neither do I own the country which this is set, this is based on and Inspired By the wonderful story of Kyou Kara Maou, which belongs to its amazingly talented owner.

**Things to keep in mind: **those of you who are familiar with Kyou Kara Maou, may see that the story blatantly mirrors the beginning of the actual series, do not fret! I plan to take it off in my own direction quite soon, just setting the scene and all that.

**ALSO: this will most likely contain SLASH! if you are uncomfortable with slash, read something else, or pretend Harry is a Girl.**

Harry sighed. No matter how many times he pinched himself he still would not wake up. _Honestly_! This whole "Maou" thing was getting old, really fast. On the way back to "Blood Pledge Castle" (What a horribly depressing name!) he had heard more about the Demon Kingdom.

According to Sirius Demons could use magic, but not to the extent you read in story books. A Demon could manipulate certain elements to do his biding, but anything practical like teleportation was impossible. Mainly magic was used in warfare.

As they reached the City surrounding Blood Pledge Castle Harry was made to ride his own horse, even though he wasn't quite sure _how_ he was meant to ride one. Apparently it was because he had to make a good first impression for his people and he was assured by Sirius that the horse he was given was gentle and wouldn't cause him any trouble. _Yeah right!_ Harry thought bitterly as, half way to the entrance of the Castle his horse got a fright and bolted.

He held on for dear life, Sirius and Remus right behind him yelling "You're Majesty!"

Harry managed, quite amazingly, to cling on until they had reached the court yard, where he finally lost his grip and was flung off. He let out a groan, at least no bones were broken as far as he was aware, however he just _knew_ there was going to be a bruise there.

He looked up to see his horse had been calmed by a tall, hostile looking man, with long black hair and a hooked nose. The man turned and glared at him in utter disgust as Sirius and Remus galloped into the courtyard.

"You're Majesty! Are you all right?" Remus Cried, dismounting and running to the Dark haired boy's side.

"_That_ is the new Demon King?" Hooked-nose spat, sounding like one would if they had just stepped in something foul. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Harry felt the Hooked-nose's black eyes survey him, obviously unimpressed.

"I agree, this wimp couldn't possibly be the Maou" another voice sneered, almost mockingly. Harry turned to see the beautiful, blonde youth who it belonged to.

The atmosphere over dinner was stiff and hostile. It felt more like a meeting than a meal and Harry got the distinct impression that neither the Blonde nor Hooked nose liked him very much. As Harry sat down Sirius tried to introduce them all, in the hope, that once they all knew each other the mood would become more relaxed, not that he really believed it would.

"You're Majesty, I'd like to introduce you to Severus Von Snape, my elder brother.." he indicated to Hooked-nose "and Draco Von Malfoy my younger brother."

" Malfoy? Like that man from before?" Harry questioned.

"Draco's cousin, on his father's side"

"Don't compare me to that filthy traitor!" Draco hissed. "He sided with those disgusting humans, and betrayed our kind; he is no longer a relation"

Sirius put a hand on Draco's shoulder sympathetically.

"Don't touch me, you half blood!" Draco snarled. "And don't associate me with you!"

Harry was about to say something in Sirius's defense, when Sirius cut him off.

"It's all right; I am half human after all. You see, we all have different fathers, and while both Severus's and Draco's were men from noble families of the demon tribe, the only thing that my father had to his credit was his skills as a sword man."

"And he was one hell of a hunk" a smooth Female voice interjected.

The Table turned around to see a beautiful blonde woman stride in, wearing a revealing, and low-cut black dress.

"Mother..." Severus, Sirius and Draco chorused.

"What!" Harry shouted in disbelief, the woman who stood before him didn't look a day over thirty, yet she had almost three fully grown sons. Something didn't quite add up.

He watched as She greeted each one of her sons in turn, flirting slightly with Sirius, telling him how handsome he was becoming, scolding Severus for not smiling more, saying he would never get a girl if his brow was permanently wrinkled and hugging Draco, telling him he was looking prettier everyday and was sure to attract the attention of all the gentlemen!

"But Mother! I don't want any attention from gentlemen." Draco protested, his face firmly pressed against his mother's bosom as he hugged him tightly.

"oh really?" his mother sounded quite disappointed "I thought that's what all boys wanted.."

"No mother." Draco's pale face was tinted pink. But his mother's attention has already drifted off else where, she has just spotted Harry.

"You're Majesty!" she squealed rushing forward giving the young, confused Maou a suffocating hug. "Oh I'm so glad that the new Maou is as cute as you."

She was about to give him another hug when Remus gentle pulled her away by the shoulder.

"Please do not try and seduce the Maou."

"Awe, you sound like a jealous lover." She teased

Remus ignored her and cleared his through

"You're majesty; let me introduce the previous Maou, Fleur Von Delacour."

"You mean, she used to be queen!"

They sat back down to dinner, but before anyone took a bite, Draco turned his cool gray eyes onto Harry, glaring hatred and sneered.

"I still do not believe that someone as pathetic as you could ever be the Demon King. There are other people far more suited for the job, such as my big brother, Severus." He nodded towards the mentioned brother, who was sipping his wine, as if ignoring the conversation, but inwardly pleased.

Remus sighed, he'd expected this.

"Harry, _is_ the Demon King! That is the Great One's will."

"Who's the Great one?" Harry questioned

"The Original Demon King, he watches over this country long after his death and those who disobey him pay for it dearly" Severus said quietly.

"It doesn't matter! I still refuse to believe that the Original king would pick such a wimp, from another world no less, with filthy human heritage" Draco cold voice cut in.

"With all fairness, his father _is_ of the demon tribe in his world" Sirius said calmly, obviously too used to Draco's character to be bothered by it.

"Well his mother is probably still some filthy human slut with a questionable background" Draco replied.

This was the last straw for Harry. He stood up trembling with rage and struck Draco across the face. Hard. There was complete silence as the whole dinner party stared at Harry and Draco in shock.

"Take it back" Remus whispered to Harry stepping forward.

"NO! I WON'T TAKE IT BACK! HE CAN INSULT ME ALL HE LIKES, BUT HE CROSSES THE LINE BADMOUTHING MY MOTHER!"

"Please take it back." Sirius joined in looking worried

Draco glared at Harry in absolute hatred.

"No!" Harry growled, glaring straight back.

"Are you sure you wont take it back" Fleur asked, her eyes glinting.

"Yes, I'm never taking it back."

"Is that your final word?"

"Yes." Harry said frustrated.

"That's wonderful!" the ex-Queen Squealed, clapping her hands together in delight.

"Eh!" Harry twisted around. That was not the reaction he was expecting

"See Draco, I told you all the men would be after you!"

"Eh!"

Remus smiled apologetically to him.

"In our culture, when one noble strikes another across the left check it is a proposal to marriage."

"Eeeeeeeeh!"

"You have just asked for Draco's hand in marriage." He said gently looking in slight amusement at the confusion on Harry's face.

"But we are both guys!"

"That's not all that uncommon in this world."

Harry just looked at him in disbelief. What kind of crazy world had he landed himself in?

TBC.

Note:

Thanks for the reviews, it gave me some ideas.

Celi was a hard character to replace, I chose Fleur, because I don't know, so im sorry if I'm warping Fleur's personality a bit..

Any suggestions would be helpful.

Next chapter I'm going to start veering it off into my own little plot, though you may have noticed I changed a few things already.


	3. The Fight

Sorry I have not written in years. Life has been busy. I felt like adding to this. Apologies if I'm rusty and the plot doesn't make sense, admittedly I forgot what I had planned... but here it goes.

**Disclaimer**: I do no not own Harry Potter, and co, of course J. K. Rowling does. Neither do I own the country which this is set, this is based on and Inspired By the wonderful story of Kyou Kara Maou, which belongs to its amazingly talented owner.

**Things to keep in mind: **those of you who are familiar with Kyou Kara Maou, may see that the story blatantly mirrors the beginning of the actual series, do not fret! I plan to take it off in my own direction quite soon, just setting the scene and all that.

**ALSO: this will most likely contain SLASH! If you are uncomfortable with slash, read something else, or pretend Harry is a Girl.**

That night, Harry couldn't sleep, after the accidental proposal, draco had thrown a right tantrum, throwing dishes and cutlery onto the floor and glaring at Harry with the foulest expression on his face. When Harry had done nothing to intervene, he had called Harry a coward and had stormed off. Later it was explained to him, that Draco had been trying to challenge him to a duel.

"If he wanted a fight he should have just said so." he had growled to Sirius. "_He's_ the wimp! Acting like a big baby! Like I want to marry _him_! Are you sure there is no way to take it back?" he added as an after thought

"I'm afraid not, Harry." he had replied, incredibly apologetic.

So there was nothing Harry could do, the situation was bizarre, even funny if it wasn't happening to him. He was beginning to miss home a lot. He could imagine his mother and father franticly searching for him because he had not made it home for dinner. The thought made his stomach clench with guilt and worry. If only he could tell them he was alright. If only he could go home and forget about this stupid Demon King Business and stupid stuck up Draco.

As dawn came he crawled out of bed and wandered down the cold passage ways of the castle. He was still sulky and lonely. His mood was up lifted as soon as he found the dinning room, and was greeted by a warm smile from Sirius.

"Good morning, your majesty,"

"Morning" he mumbled, but a smile played at the corner of his mouth.

Sirius got up from his seat and knelt next to Harry, lifting up his chin and staring into his eyes. Harry felt his cheeks get hot with blush. Which was stupid, it wasn't like Sirius was a girl, even if he was handsome.

_Did I just think that?_

"You're Majesty?"Sirius's worried tone brought him back into the present. "Did you not sleep well last night?"

"No, not at all"

Sirius frowned and stood up.

"Don't let Draco bother you. I'll talk to him"

"No, don't. It's stupid. I mean, this is all a mistake, and I will wake up soon."

_I hope I wake up, I HOPE this is a dream, and I hope, really hope that it doesn't mean I'm gay. Where are all the women?_ But he didn't say that part allowed, for obvious reasons.

Sirius still looked worried, but was unable to press Harry further because of the arrival of Draco and Severus.

"The maids are meant to bring us dinner in our rooms, I don't know why you told them we needed to eat down here." the disgust in Draco's voice was obvious. He suddenly noticed Harry, and his expression went from irritation to pure venom.

"Oh it's the Coward!" he spat. "I refuse to eat in the same room as this worm, this impostor!"

"Oh please, at least I don't look like some flat-chested girl" Harry retorted before he could stop himself.

If anyone had thought that Draco's first glare couldn't get anymore hateful, that were proven horribly wrong, Draco looked like he was about to jump at Harry and rip him apart.

"You've hit a bit of a sore spot there..." Sirius whispered into Harry's ear. "It might be a good idea to apologise.. And leave"

"No." Harry growled, his own anger boiling up inside him. "I've had enough of his insults. If he wants a fight, I'll fight"

"you don't have the guts, you filthy half blood!" Draco yelled. Being held back by the still calm Severus.

Sirius, went to grab Harry but wasn't fast enough, Harry had already leapt onto Draco. There was a huge amount of guttural screaming and the two boys tumbled to the floor. Severus standing aside in order to avoid their flailing arms.

"Stop! Your majesty!" Sirius tried to pull the two boys apart as Draco bit hard on Harry's arm and Harry gave him a punch around the ears. Severus pulled Sirius away.

"let them fight"

Sirius gave Severus a wary look, but held back. It looked like Harry was winning anyway.

As the two struggled to gain the upper hand Harry hit the table, and Draco kicked him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. In rage Draco summoned a fire ball in his hand.

"No! Stop! He doesn't know magic yet!" he tried to intervene, but Severus held him back again.

"If he is the Demon King the elements should obey him without instruction."

Harry rolled quickly to one side, as Draco threw the fireball. Harry felt its heat as it missed him and it the table.

He scrambled to his feet as he saw Draco form another one.

"shit shit shit"

He dodged this one two bit barely. He looked franticly around for something to defend himself with, while Draco summoned up a bigger and more furious fire, shaped like a monstrous beast. Harry Dived as the fire was thrown at him, and heard a blood curdling scream behind him. He turned around just in time to see a maid fall to the ground, smoke and flames around her.

Harry felt Rage build up in the pit of his stomach. To try to hurt him was one thing but to hurt an innocent was another…for him the world when red, and then faded into black.

For the the others in the room, Harry's hair suddenly began to grow, his expression became fiercer, older, and fangs grew in his mouth. There was a rumble as all the water, in all the glasses and pitchers in the dinning hall snaked out of its vessels and came together as a giant water serpent. Then he spoke, his voice different from before, like another person was talking, low and booming.

"**Endangering Innocents because of your own selfish pride, Draco Malfoy, your actions are dishonourable and should not be forgiven. But it is not in my nature to kill, or use violence unnecessary so I will leave you with a warning this time, and hope the next time we meet you will have amended your ways."**

The water serpent curled around Draco, and constricted him tighter and tighter. He yelled in fright. Sirius and Severus stood and watched, Sirius in horror, Severus with an impressed smirk. Suddenly Harry fainted and the Serpent splashed back into formless water all over draco. He coughed and spluttered and looked at the now sleeping boy in disbelief.

No one in that room was no in doubt that Harry was the true demon king.

TBC


End file.
